


('cause in my world) there is only you.

by hailynx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan loves Kyungsoo even before he is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	('cause in my world) there is only you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepandans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepandans/gifts).



> I do not own EXO.  
> There is probably enough fluff to kill. I hope you enjoy it even if it's not perfect. Let's have another awesome year together!  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

Kyungsoo is all jittery nerves. He peeks out from his hiding spot and his fingers dig into the hem of his shirt, tarnishing it in the process. The seats are placed in perfect rows and they are decorated nicely but also to be as comfortable as possible. He sees heads moving around busily and luckily, he is well hidden, so even when they turn back, they cannot find him. The crowd keeps growing and his anxiety rises in correlation. They are all well groomed and anticipatory. The crowd are hunched together with the people they know and conversing as they wait. Everyone looks happy in the fluffy, flowery environment and it makes Kyungsoo happy, but the nerves still refuse to calm down. He’s _never_ done anything like this before and it is extremely overwhelming.

 

“You’ll be alright,” Yifan says, giving him a squeeze on the shoulder and then reaching up to ruffle his hair affectionately. The messy look is better, for they do not need to play pretend. This is how Yifan likes him anyway. “I’ll be right next to you.”

 

Kyungsoo pouts. Yifan laughs at him and that is the trigger to Kyungsoo’s own smile. The elder reaches down and pinches his cheeks affectionately. The way that Yifan treats him just like any other day helps to calm his nerves to a small degree. A moment later, when the crowd becomes louder, he swats Yifan’s hand away and turns to stare again, wondering if everything will fall into place. Yifan ruffles Kyungsoo’s dark raven locks again and then hooks his finger under Kyungsoo’s collar and loosens the tie for comfort.

 

“It’s going to be perfect,” Yifan whispers into his ear kindly, despite his own nervousness. “You’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

Yifan loves Kyungsoo even before he is born.

 

He is fascinated by the thought of life from the moment that Seungsoo says that he will have a baby brother to look after. Yifan’s ears perk and he shifts excitedly in his wooden chair, making it squeak against the tile floor beneath hit feet. He turns to his parents with questioning gazes but Seungsoo announces that he is willing to share the bond so anything that is on Yifan’s mind flies away as he turns to Seungsoo with an anticipatory gaze. Seungsoo laughs heartily with a confirming nod and flexes his wrist, beckoning Yifan over just as his mother does when she wants to show him Kyungsoo.

 

Yifan hops off his chair and all the things that his parents say become noises in the background. He strides over carefully, each step measured and counted before he is where Seungsoo wants him to be. Fear coils in his stomach as he watches, a little confused and enthralled. After all, he cannot see Kyungsoo yet but he knows that the younger is there.

 

“Like this,” Seungsoo instructs.

 

Yifan’s opens his eyes wide and stares at Seungsoo carefully, scrutinising his movements so that he can replicate it perfectly. He tilts his head a little as Seungsoo folds his body over and places his head gently on top of his mother’s belly and stays silent. Yifan stares with a titled head in wonder and amusement as Seungsoo breaks into a wide smile. He finally beckons Yifan over again and shuffles to make space.

 

He allows Seungsoo’s hand to lead him across and he seeks permission when he looks up at Seungsoo’s mother. She nods gently and then Yifan follows through and presses his ear against her belly. Yifan’s eyes widen in surprise and fascination and he presses a little closer, being careful to be as gentle as he possibly can. Seungsoo’s mother ruffles his brown locks with a laugh and his parents look at him warmly. Yifan doesn’t ask for anything else and just stays for a moment, listening to the kick that resonates gently.

 

“Did I do that too?” Yifan questions innocently, voice purposefully soft so that he doesn’t disturb the baby’s rest.

 

Yifan looks around at the adults expectantly, fascination still running through him. His parents nod and Yifan’s eyes smile bright as he shifts away tenderly. Seungsoo gives him a wide smile and he returns it. They pull away and back into their own comfort, Seungsoo speaking on endlessly about Kyungsoo and Yifan listens with great intensity.

 

They can’t wait.

 

* * *

 

Despite their parents’ closeness, their friendship is not what ties Yifan and Kyungsoo together. It is Yifan’s affection for Kyungsoo. His fascination with Kyungsoo is no less than Seungsoo’s but it is different and admirable. From the moment that he sees Kyungsoo, Yifan is captivated. Kyungsoo is incredibly small but the little smile on his lips radiates with life like Yifan has never seen. Kyungsoo sleeps a lot and it is a little bit saddening when Seungoo and Yifan want to play, but Yifan finds that watching Kyungsoo sleep is also something to treasure. He’s never ever seen anyone so at peace.

 

When awake, Kyungsoo cries at surprise and his fingers curl around Yifan’s index finger softly. Yifan finds that his breath catches in his throat when Kyungsoo touches him, ever so gently—so innocently—breaking his heart and mending it together again in a matter of seconds. It feels like trust. The peace on Kyungsoo’s small frame makes him feel full and content. Yifan likes that Kyungsoo makes him feel safe and he hopes that Kyungsoo also feels the same. Although he cannot be sure of it, Yifan allows himself to believe, with the way that Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter open and close serenely in his presence, no doubt and no fear.

 

* * *

 

Every day Yifan looks at Kyungsoo eye to eye and opens his lids widely in hopes of mirroring Kyungsoo’s expression but to no avail. He is no match for the younger boy. They are about the same size, surprisingly enough, for their age difference and although they are different, they get along well. Despite Seungsoo being familiar and at the same as Yifan, their interactions are very much different from what Yifan shares with Kyungsoo. As an only child, Yifan takes it on himself to dote on Kyungsoo, where possible.

 

The opportunities are limited. Kyungsoo grows more mesmerizing by the second and is a lot stronger than he looks.

 

It is mysterious, but during their childhood, Kyungsoo manages to grow taller than Yifan. He also grows out a little more, quickly fitting into Seungsoo’s bigger clothing. Kyungsoo also outgrows them quickly and his parents are happy at the development. Yifan doesn’t understand it. He actually pouts when he sees how much Kyungsoo grows, because the younger tends to pawn off his milk to Yifan every single time he has the chance to.

 

Meanwhile, possibly because of the extra milk that Kyungsoo refuses to drink, Yifan’s features develop more so on his face. It is probably a feature that he gets from his beautiful mother. Yifan’s skin brightens as he grows and it is almost flawlessly silky and smooth, just like the softness of his hands. Sometimes, Kyungsoo stares at Yifan in awe and reaches out to touch, gently, as if the elder is extremely fragile.

 

Yifan often turns to him in those moments and ends up with an artificial dimple as he smiles. “What?”

 

“Nothing,” Kyungsoo replies and lowers his finger.

 

He doesn’t tell Yifan that he’s fine pretty. And that maybe, he wants to keep Yifan to himself for a little longer.

 

* * *

 

Perhaps, if Kyungsoo had said it, it wouldn’t have bred problems.

 

They are both the quiet type but Kyungsoo’s eyes are more intimidating than Yifan’s. Kyungsoo stares at his bullies with wide, dark eyes that seem to pierce, whereas Yifan only makes a scowl when needed (and that’s mostly when the bullying is directed at Kyungsoo). The elder doesn’t think it necessary for himself so he tries to smile and he tries to make friends in the foreign country. Furthermore, when the opportunity comes up, Yifan doesn’t even question that notable suspicious atmosphere. He follows those that offer to be his friend, watching the autumn leaves fall and listening in and out of the conversation.

 

Kyungsoo is not with him today so it is a chance to do things on his own. The younger has plans—some extra lessons that he needs to take so Yifan is left alone. He is meant to be home before his father, but he supposes that it will not take the long. The task he that is asked to help with is the cleanup of the storage room. That is simple enough and with their numbers, Yifan is certain that it will not take long.

 

“Hurry up!”

 

Yifan picks up the pace and takes bigger steps so that he catches up. When he stands at the door, Yifan finds himself a little confused. He pokes his head into the darkness slightly to see the pile of messy chairs and tables. He turns back at the sound behind him for a moment but his sight swirls and he sees the sunset sky instead. Against his shoulders are cold hands with a violent touch. A push sends him crashing into a pile of tables and chairs. Yifan yelps and winces but nothing saves him as the door closes and darkness overrides all other senses. There is panic coursing through his body but Yifan remains still and silently stunned. It’s not like he doesn’t understand the others’ behaviour. He does and clearer now that he is trapped, but the reaction to save himself is very delayed.

 

After a moment, Yifan shuffles towards his feet and pushes the mess of tables and chairs aside. They crash loudly on the ground but he doesn’t have to worry about them breaking. As far as he can tell, the sound resonates loudly but nothing is being broken. The items roll around until they find purchase and stop moving altogether.

 

When the eerie silence seeps through as Yifan extends his hands while trying to find his way towards the door. He makes slow progress as the throbbing bites at his ankle. In the dark, he only has his hands as an indicator of danger, but even then, when he senses it, he retracts his hand immediately to protect himself. Only when the silence settles once again, against the creaking and the harsh wind outside, does Yifan try to advance forward once more. Yifan exhales nosily for himself and then reaches out. He takes a few steps before his feet kicks into something else and his hands knock into another chair. He grabs onto it and pushes it aside, trying slowly to make his way towards the door.

 

When he gets there, he is not surprised to see that it is locked. He tries to shake it as violently as he can but the stubborn door remains closed. Yifan heaves a sigh as he presses back against the door, slouching slowly to his knees and then into a comfortable sitting position. There’s nothing that he can do at this point except wait for his parents to come, because they definitely will, not alone of course and not quietly either, but that’s the best option that he’s got.

 

His finger drums slowly against the floor to clear his boredom and his nerves. The darkness and quiet is now getting to him. Yifan heaves a sigh and knocks his head back against the door. It rattles nosily and he hopes that someone hears him and comes to free him. From the little gap that hinges from the door, he can see that it is starting to get darker. Yifan bites down on his lips and knocks his head back again, chanting wishes and hopes that a miracle will happen, even though he is no longer a believer of magic.

 

But still, there’s no one that comes to his rescue. Yifan’s not surprised at that either. Life is no longer a fairy tale. Growing tired, Yifan’s drumming fingers slow and his eyelids threaten to close. He wants to be awake to answer to his parents so that they don’t worry but he can feel his neck slipping to the side as his eyes drop continuously. Sleep is dancing lazily around him, tempting him into slumber.

 

He nods off for a moment but upon realisation, jerks his head back and slams hard against the door behind him. Yifan winces and lets out a drawn out groan as his hands fly to cup the back of his head. He rubs circles to sooth the ache and whines a little as the wound swells. Yifan’s mouth runs on his own as he tries to will the pain away and that’s what saves him.

 

“Hyung?” Kyungsoo’s voice asks tentatively. “Wu Yifan...?”

 

Yifan’s eyes widen and he presses against the door, “I’m in here!”

 

Footsteps rush across the grounds towards the door and Kyungsoo presses his ear against it, speaking softly again to make sure that he has the right place. Yifan confirms, hope filling his chest and he pushes himself to stay strong for a little longer as he Kyungsoo works the lock on the outside of the door. Yifan topples backwards because he is still leaning but Kyungsoo kneels quickly to catch him.

 

“Than—” Yifan pauses, hands reaching up to cup Kyungsoo’s chin, “What happened?”

 

There’s a gash of blood spoiling his lips and Yifan feels pain swell in his chest. Kyungsoo shuffles his knees and hoists Yifan up to check his bodily state. Yifan’s brows furrow angrily as he jerks his head around and forces himself to sit upright.

 

“Your lip’s—”

 

“Be quiet, hyung,” Kyungsoo reprimands with a stern expression on his face. “Do you know how worried I was?”

 

Yifan shuts his mouth and lowers his head in apology. Kyungsoo allows everything to sink in silence as he checks for other wounds. When he presses a hand to Yifan’s ankle, the older boy furrows his brows together and bites down hard on his lips to hold back the yelp that threatens to rip out of his throat. Kyungsoo pulls away gently, looks Yifan deeply in his eyes and then pressed down hard without warning.

 

“Ah—ouch!”

 

Kyungsoo’s expression hardens so Yifan just keeps his mouth shut and offers no protest. A lecture is fine, but he doesn’t want to see the younger upset so he tries his very best not to say anything that will trigger anymore anger. Kyungsoo is eerily silent, the scary one and Yifan swallows carefully, moving as Kyungsoo does so that they are on the same page. However, panic runs through his veins when Kyungsoo turns around, scrapes his knees across the ground and pats his back, gesturing for Yifan to get on.

 

“I’m alright!” Yifan exclaims and jerks away.

 

It’s not a matter of pride. He doesn’t want Kyungsoo to hurt himself in the process of trying to get them both home. Kyungsoo’s already got a slit lip—probably from exchanging punches—and he doesn’t like it at all. However, Kyungsoo’s grip on Yifan’s wrist is strong and firm as he pulls. The older groan in pain as the pressure weighs down on his ankle. Kyungsoo winces for his ache, but takes advantage of the moment to pull Yifan onto his back, tucking his arms under Yifan’s knees and hoisting him up for a piggyback ride.

 

“The person with the twisted ankle,” Kyungsoo replies flatly as he strides across the school yard quickly to get home, “Shouldn’t complain about the help he is getting.”

 

Yifan zips his mouth shut and tightens his grip around Kyungsoo’s neck, “Sorry.”

 

“Nap,” Kyungsoo sighs and readjusts his grip. “I’ll wake you when we get home.”

 

Yifan nods, humming pleasantly into the back of Kyungsoo’s neck and relaxes against his warmth. Yifan has no need for a miracle if he’s got Kyungsoo.

 

* * *

 

Miracle or not, they can be quiet disastrous put together and sometimes, they need Seungsoo to come to their rescue. It starts of simple and easy. Kyungsoo is given the position of the leader as they run through bushes, roll across the ground in the fight for their lives. Before they know it, their clothes are covered in dust and dirt from their play. Despite all of this, when Yifan turns to smile at Kyungsoo, their expressions mirror one another; their mouth open to display sets of pearly white teeth.

 

When dawn breaks, the two of them decide to stop playing. They have been running around and ‘fighting blizzards in the forest of bushes’ (courtesy of Kyungsoo’s hyperactive imagination) even though the weather is scorching hot. The sweat clings messily to their skin causing their clothes to stick to them as well. It doesn’t help that their scalps feel dirty and messy because the heat is locked in by their artificial, thin plastic hoods.

 

However, just because they decide to stop, doesn’t mean that they go straight home. The two of them are still partially lost in their own world. They have linked hands and fingers intertwined as they try to find their way back. Kyungsoo still sees their whole trip as an expedition through the forest—it is like they haven’t stopped at all. They walk around again and again until Seungsoo comes running towards them with exhaustion all over his form.

 

“Hey,” Seungsoo raises a brow at them, “What are you doing?”

 

His younger brother and their friend, Yifan are a mess. They have plastic bags on their heads and broken sticks in their coarse hands. They are covered in dirt, from head to toe, bits and pieces of the ground clinging to their hair, the hem of their shirts and the sole of their shoes. It looks like they’ve been fighting a battle and although the sight is entertaining Seungsoo decides that he doesn’t want to know the details. He shakes his head as he takes a step forward.

 

“Hyung!” Kyungsoo exclaims, running to Seungsoo. “We were lost...”

 

Seungsoo raises a brow at them both and points in the direction which he came, “The house is just over there.”

 

It’s only five meters from where they are.

 

“Oh,” Yifan and Kyungsoo exchanges glances and laugh sheepishly, “We knew that!”

 

* * *

 

The years continue to pass them by but they don’t change very much. Yifan is kind of stoic in his progress. He is still quiet and he takes everything that he is given, good or bad. Everything is okay so long as he gets home to his loving family and his best friend. However, ever since the first time, Yifan tries his very best to be careful about the bullying. If it happens, he lets it go and covers up what he can, with a smile. Yifan doesn’t want trouble. He just wants to live his life peacefully, passing easy days while gathering all the happy memories that he can to make himself smile when he is able to sit back and reflect on it.

 

He fools Kyungsoo only once. The raven doesn’t stay convinced for very long. One day, the younger boy walks in on an session and he doesn’t look pleased. Kyungsoo rarely does but his face is usually kept straight, without anger or amusement. He doesn’t catch everything that is said. Kyungsoo’s presence stops the act and most of them scam, scattering like threatened sheep. Kyungsoo shakes his head and looks down at Yifan disappointed. At the very least, he thinks for comfort, Yifan is not too badly hurt.

 

“Kyung—”

 

“What’s wrong with being pretty?” Kyungsoo questions, eyes ever growing wider but his gaze firm and relentless.

 

“No one’s going to marry a pretty boy!” Some kid dares to shout.

 

Kyungsoo jerks his head around to glare but the space behind him is empty, the bullies continuing to evacuate the scene like wild fire has come. Yifan isn’t tearing anymore. He wipes the rest of his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt and finds himself back on his feet. He is about to part his lips to clear the confusion but Kyungsoo turns back sharply with a glare that zips his lips instantly. Yifan fixes his posture and keeps on the straightest face he can muster.

 

“That’s why you were crying, hyung?” Kyungsoo huffs and rolls his eyes before Yifan can get a word in. “If it really does happen like that _I’ll_ marry you.”

 

Yifan’s open mouth closes but his throat is dry so he takes advantage of the situation keeps the words of protest from tumbling out of his mouth. Kyungsoo allows him to be stunned and Yifan doesn’t bother to deny the promise given to him. Instead, he curls his fingers and twists them into Kyungsoo’s for comfort. It reminds him of the times when Kyungsoo is the one that holds onto him, the one that relies on him and warmth blooms in his chest.

 

However, Yifan doesn’t long for the days passed, because this is better. This is equal.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo wakes up lethargic, still drunk on sleep. It is cold outside so he wants to stay wrapped within the warmth of his blanket and pillows. Although he doesn’t need as much sleep as he usually does as a child, he still wants to take advantage of it. Once his studies become the main focus for his parents, he knows that he will have to put in more effort to study and get work done. That means late nights with his nose stuck in a book and it doesn’t sound appealing at all.

 

He stirs irritably in his sheets and finally towards the window. The pale curtains allow the sunlight in and Kyungsoo winces before shutting his eyes again. He hums and is about to turn when there is another knock on the window. Groaning with irritation, Kyungsoo jerks his body upwards and stays in bed for a little while longer. He whines and blinks repeatedly, to allow his eyes to adjust to the light in his room.

 

Kyungsoo searches carefully for the familiar desk that sits directly in front of his bed and then tilts his head to the right to find his book shelf. He turns to his door to find the photographs stuck to it. Kyungsoo half glares but then makes some effort to count the number of photographs that are there. Once he is certain that he is in his own room and not in some foreign place, Kyungsoo turns to the window, eyes still sleepy but opening nonetheless.

 

Another knock comes but the window is frosty so he cannot see. Begrudgingly, Kyungsoo pushes his blanket aside and gets out of the comfort of his bed. There is a slight chill but he trudges through it and goes quickly to the window. Kyungsoo fiddles with the lock, a scowl on his face as he tries to hurry, but the frustration builds because the stubborn window remains closed. Clicking his tongue, Kyungsoo exerts a little more force and pushes the window open. The person outside, backtracks a few steps before he comes into full view, gracing the sea of white ground in his light footsteps.

 

Kyungsoo scrunches his nose together and then sneezes, “Yifan hyung?”

 

“Merry Christmas,” Yifan says, nose red and air puffy white as he slaps a beanie onto Kyungsoo’s head, “And good morning.”

 

Kyungsoo stares up at the elder bewildered as he takes in the event slowly. Yifan waits for him patiently, rubbing his gloved hands together to produce more heat in the cold, but his gummy smile is ever present. Kyungsoo finds himself cracking a big smile, eyes crinkling into day crescents as affectionate laughter tumbles out of his lips. Yifan mimics him warmly, hand reaching up to cup his cheeks and he can feel the warmth seeping through the gloves.

 

“Merry Christmas,” Kyungsoo replies as he reaches out.

 

Yifan is surprised by the sudden tug, but he doesn’t fight back. He doesn’t want the struggle to end up in pain so he just lets Kyungsoo press him into a tight hug before pulling him unceremoniously through the window. At this point, he weighs a little more than the younger so they are thrown slightly off balance, as Yifan’s feet leaves the ground, his body toppling over the windowpane and into the soft carpet of Kyungsoo’s room. They land with a soft thud at the corner of the bed feet and Yifan sighs in relief—they haven’t landed against it. Still tangled in messy limbs, Kyungsoo heaves a sigh, whispers words of gratitude before laughing again, contently.

 

Despite the chill of the first snow, Kyungsoo is warm and content under Yifan’s weight.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo knows books best while Seungsoo seems to be an all rounder out of the two of them. Perhaps it is his age, Kyungsoo thinks. Yifan is also the same, but his best friend and his brother are different. Yifan concentrates on his studies, to make his parents proud and that his is priority. Seungsoo on the other hand, has balance and by the end of his second year in high school, is going steadily along with his girlfriend, Minah. Seungsoo is happy and content, so much so that Kyungsoo has started to wonder about love.

 

Kyungsoo thinks about the two elders and he dismisses Yifan as an option. They’re close but he still feels like the conversation may be awkward, so he opts for family instead. Seungsoo is the one that he cannot avoid, for they are tied by blood and it will push him harder to fix their awkward bond, should it become that way. Besides, Seungsoo is the one with a girlfriend.

 

“Hyung,” Kyungsoo calls out and knocks on his brother’s door.

 

He doesn’t even play it up with question about his homework. Kyungsoo enters empty handed when he is given permission and he takes a seat on his brother’s bed. He shuffles and crosses his legs, messing up Seungsoo’s neatly folded sheets and pillows. Seungsoo scowls but doesn’t ask for an apology. Instead, he twirls his chair around and taps the pen on the armrest thoughtfully.

 

“What is it?” Seungsoo asks with a soft and encouraging grin.

 

It makes Kyungsoo comfortable but it also makes him squirm. They rarely talk about such matters so he is already feeling awkward about it. He shifts on the bed and Seungsoo pulls his gaze away, hoping that it will help calm Kyungsoo’s nerves. He is a little worried, but doesn’t jump to any irrational conclusions. His younger brother’s violent tendencies can be extremely harmful. It takes a while but Kyungsoo finally stops fidgeting, setting his mind to the task. He leans forward, titling the slant on the bed a little bit but not so much that he will topple over and hurt himself.

 

“How do you know that you like Minah?” Kyungsoo’s curiosity is reflected in his large, glassy eyes. “Like... you know? How do you go about ‘dating’ her? Or... well...”

 

Seungsoo is stunned and the rest of Kyungsoo’s words slip his mind. The pen slips out of his lax grip and hits the floor lightly, without sound, dragging out the awkward silence between them. When Seungsoo comes back to his senses, the question on the tip of his tongue is whether their parents have put Kyungsoo up to this as a joke but Kyungsoo looks genuine, so he eats up the air in his throat and wills the words away.

 

“Uh...”

 

Seungsoo wants to come up with an answer for his little brother but he cannot find the words. Feelings are hard to explain to begin with and even harder with the expectation that Kyungsoo has. He is so confused and stunned that he doesn’t even bother asking why his little brother wants to know all of a sudden. In the end, Seungsoo shakes his head and mentally apologises to their neighbour.

 

Seungsoo questions in return, “And why didn’t you ask Yifan?”

 

“Well,” Kyungsoo inclines his head. “All he does is study, like me.”

 

His older brother raises a brow at him and then shakes his head. “That kid gets like three or four confessions a week. How can you miss it? If it’s not outside the gym equipment storage room after school then it’s under the staircase that leads to the library at lunch break.”

 

Kyungsoo blinks rapidly as he processes. “How does that help me?”

 

“God,” Seungsoo sighs. “Yifan has someone that he likes. Go ask him.”

 

“And—”

 

“He’s rejecting the confessions for this person,” Seungsoo tacks on quickly to hide his own discomfort. He is now sorry to two people but he doesn’t say that. “He probably knows more than I do.”

 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo’s lips curl into a perfect ‘o’ shape. “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t get around to asking. He puts it off as something private, seeing as Yifan hasn’t mentioned anything of the sort and allows the topic go to float him by. His curiosity is fought off by the workload that accumulates as he moves up a grade. Studying becomes more of a priority but he keeps his friendships close. They are no longer able to study in the school library anymore, so Yifan and Kyungsoo take their study sessions at the local coffee shop. Home is too distracting with the game consoles that sit in wait to tempt them.

 

However, Kyungsoo’s never been much of a coffee drinker and Yifan is an avid tea lover. It is a little awkward but they decide to try because they are using a coffee shop. They stand hunched together at the counter, brows furrowing and eyes narrowing as they study the menu. It explains nothing and the girl behind the counter does not even bother to help by briefing them on the list of drinks and what they mean. From the corner of his eyes, Kyungsoo can see her looking at Yifan with great intensity instead of doing her job.

 

“Well,” Kyungsoo says turning and Yifan turns to him at the same time. “Let’s just—”

 

They laugh when their noses brush and take a step back for distance. Kyungsoo is a little stunned. He hadn’t noticed when Yifan had caught up to his height and now threatens to loom over him. However, he pushes the thought when they are assigned a job each. Yifan orders and Kyungsoo goes to find them a seat. The raven takes the bags in hand and playfully hides in a corner. Yifan finds him anyway, settles a cup on the table and the two stare in awe as the froth shake in the cup but does not spill over.

 

Yifan is first to take a sip of the russet liquid. He hums once he swallows and pushes the cup over for Kyungsoo. Yifan holds his expression blank as he waits. The younger eyes the brunet carefully but he decides that fair is fair and picks the mug up into his hands. The warmth spreads and it is pleasant, Kyungsoo decides as he presses his lips to the rim of the cup and sips tentatively. However, once he swallows and let go of the cup, Kyungsoo’s face contorts and his tongue slips out as he tries to rid himself of the awfully bitter taste. Luckily, Yifan is there to catch the mug and place it back down gently on the saucer.

 

“Sorry,” Yifan mumbles with a soft chuckle. “Here, water.”

 

He passes a clear cup and Kyungsoo sculls it all down in one shot. Yifan apologies again, but he doesn’t stop laughing. Kyungsoo throws him a glare and elbows him lightly until Yifan offers to fix things. The brunet gets up from his seat and goes back to the counter, putting through another order and then bringing back with him two cups, one filled with more russet liquid and the other empty. Yifan makes another trip back and brings a pot of tea back to complete the set.

 

Kyungsoo leans in, hovering over the filled cup and scrunches his nose as he sniffs it carefully. It seems deceptively sweet, like the familiar hot chocolate that he often has at home but Kyungsoo notices a few differences. The forth of the cup is decorated with beautiful latte art and at the corner of his cup, sitting on the thin spoon is a pink marshmallow. He eyes it carefully until Yifan ruffles his hair, picks up the spoon carefully and dunks the marshmallow into the cup.

 

“What...” Kyungsoo murmurs, brows knitting with confusion. “Why did you do that?”

 

“You’ll see,” Yifan tells him as he pours himself a cup of green tea.

 

They must look weird, Kyungsoo decides, drinking hot chocolate and tea in a coffee shop but he doesn’t bother to think any further. Even if people care, they will not put in any effort to say anything. The two push the cups aside to make room on the desk. Kyungsoo slaps his large text books onto the table and spreads paper atop of them and picks up a pen to begin scribbling on the empty page. As he scratches the pages with ink, Yifan opens up a book and leans back into his chair and begins reading.

 

At little later, when the hot beverage cools, Kyungsoo eyes it from under his lashes and then puts the pen down. Yifan laughs and sips at his cup of tea watching carefully as Kyungsoo eyes him. He promises that it is a real hot chocolate this time but Kyungsoo is still wary with the new addition of the marshmallow. The younger watches as the last bit of the marshmallow melt away, feeling a little sad at the sight but finally taking the cup into his hands and sipping carefully. When he hums in delight, Yifan is pleased to add another thing to his list of ‘Kyungsoo’s favourite things’.

 

* * *

 

When Kyungsoo enters university, he makes some new friends and they are great additions to the ones that he already has. However, having friends with different interest means that he has to divide his time up and hang out separately to make sure that they don’t get into fights with one another. What’s worst is his decision to befriend Chanyeol. It is one of the most troublesome decisions that Kyungsoo’s ever made and if he can, he will retract it. Unfortunately, it is impossible.

 

“What.” Kyungsoo grumbles flatly as he stands at the door, sweatpants and a loose sleeping tee. “It’s early.”

 

“That’s why we have to get ready!” Chanyeol exclaims loudly in his face.

 

Kyungsoo groans and backtracks into his home. He is about to slam the door but sleepiness makes him dawdle, so by the time gets to it, Chanyeol is already safely inside. Kyungsoo cannot even be upset as he is dragged around his home. He is the one that had let his guard down. Chanyeol finds his way easily to Kyungsoo’s room and walks through the door like he owns the place. Groggily, Kyungsoo settles down onto his bed and rubs his eyes as Chanyeol rummages through his closet to make a mess.

 

“You better put everything back the way it was,” Kyungsoo threatens through gritted teeth as he tolerates.

 

“Sure, sure,” Chanyeol waves a hand and continues throwing things around.

 

By the time that he finds what he wants, Kyungsoo’s room is a mess. His neat desk is covered in his clean clothing and his floor is scattered with a few other pieces. Kyungsoo scratches the back of his neck as Chanyeol drapes Kyungsoo’s clothing across his arm and ushers him into the bathroom. When at the door, Chanyeol shoves the clothes at Kyungsoo’s chest, pushes him through and then slams the door shut.

 

“Get ready!” Chanyeol encourages, “We have to go soon.”

 

Kyungsoo whines in the bathroom but makes an effort to wash his face and brush his teeth. The clock tells him that it will be noon soon, so he should not sleep in anymore. Chanyeol yells something from outside the door and Kyungsoo hops into the shower just to spite him. When he steps back out of the bathroom, he is neatly dressed in the pieces that Chanyeol had personally chosen. The giant beams down at him.

 

“And, why have you come to dress me?”

 

Chanyeol drapes an arm over Kyungsoo’s shoulder and drags him along, pressing the phone and wallet into his hands. “Group date.”

 

“Huh,” Kyungsoo grunts, eyes widening as the door to his home closes. “What.”

 

He doesn’t even know how he has his shoes on, but he is being walked further and further away from home. Kyungsoo cranes his head to look up at Chanyeol who hums cheerily as he continues to drag Kyungsoo along. Knotting his brows together in frustration, he knocks violently into Chanyeol’s side, pushing him off balance and freeing himself from the deadly grip. The younger is about to turn his heel and head home but Chanyeol clamps his hands together pleadingly.

 

“Please!” Chanyeol’s parts one eyelid to study Kyungsoo’s reaction, “We’ve got odd numbers.”

 

Kyungsoo makes a face but Chanyeol keeps the frown on his face for as long as it takes Kyungsoo to agree to go with him. The raven drops his head in defeat and Chanyeol reaches out to ruffle his mop of hair, messing it up affectionately, before they begin walking again. Now that the event is no longer a secret, Kyungsoo listens to Chanyeol speak so that he doesn’t make anything awkward for his friend. Kyungsoo will be himself, as always, but Chanyeol asks the younger to refrain from saying anything bad about him. It is at this point that Kyungsoo realises that Jongdae would have been first call, if it were not for his devious and poisonous mouth. As they walk, Kyungsoo thinks that it is unfortunate that he is not that well trained yet to be Jongdae’s successor.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo is very bored at the group date. They have migrated several times after the movie, from a bubble tea shop to a local cafe to another location just to sit and converse. Chanyeol seems serious and sincere about the girl that he is trying to pursue so Kyungsoo keeps his mouth shut and refrains from practicing what Jongdae has taught him. Chanyeol is trying very hard that it is kind of funny, but after a while, it is just hard to swallow. Kyungsoo is not used to seeing his friend exert this much effort.

 

When they decide to migrate again, like birds of a flock, Kyungsoo wonders if he can just slip away. He doesn’t find the group date interesting. There is no one there for him to talk to freely. Kyungsoo does not want to give hope or display an interest that he does not have. His face throughout the day continues to grow weary and bored. What saves him before they move again is a text message that comes from Yifan.

 

Yifan’s text message seems to be urgent. He is asking of Kyungsoo’s whereabouts since he is not home and the state of his room is a complete disaster. Kyungsoo mentally thanks Chanyeol for the setup that makes him look like he has been kidnapped, because Yifan will now come and save him, but he does reply quickly so that Yifan’s heart does not burst with concern and worry.

 

_On a group date with Chanyeol._

 

Kyungsoo’s brows twitches and he decides to send a second message, with the name of the street that they are going along and hopes that Yifan gets it. After that, he pockets his phone and continues walking slowly, trailing behind the others. The stroll is endless and Kyungsoo has no idea where they are going. He had not been listening and now feels a little lost. When he finally decides to push through the crowd to ask Chanyeol, someone from behind him tugs at the sleeve of his shirt to distract him. Kyungsoo turns with a defensive scowl on his face that fades as soon as he recognises the taller male as Yifan.

 

Yifan looms over him, brows knitted and expression stern—almost as if he is angry. Kyungsoo only notices it now, but Yifan is a lot taller than he is. Furthermore, he doesn’t look like he can be bullied anymore. The growth spurt has really separated them in terms of height. When Kyungsoo realises that he will probably not grow anymore, he is a little resentful for that fact that he had given all of his milk to Yifan. Not only has it made Yifan pretty and handsome, it has also boosted his height, something that Kyungsoo had always prided himself on in their childhood.

 

“Hyu—”

 

The crowd is turning at the corner but Kyungsoo doesn’t really care if he loses them. Chanyeol is fine without him. For now, he wants to express his gratitude but Yifan’s cool, long and brittle fingers curl around his wrist possessively, distracting him and rendering him speechless. His thoughts are suddenly a mess and his body becomes lax. When Kyungsoo doesn’t jerk his hand away, Yifan’s expression softens and he begins to drag the raven along, in the opposite direction.

 

They walk in the way that Kyungsoo had come from in complete silence. Kyungsoo tilts his head to catch Yifan’s expression and his clear, sharp features but all he sees now is the back of Yifan’s shoulder. That is irritating but Kyungsoo finds that he doesn’t mind it all that much probably because he can still see Yifan. He is content with things as it is. Yifan’s grip on him is gentle, despite the tinge of anger that he is trying to fight off.

 

“Hyung,” Kyungsoo tries again when he finds his voice.

 

Yifan is still in deep thought as his hand tightens on Kyungsoo’s wrist. When they turn at another corner, not far from home now, Yifan pins Kyungsoo to the nearest wall, presses close and exhales nosily against the raven’s forehead. Kyungsoo is confused but only for a moment because the puzzles fall into place. Yifan must have been terribly worried about him. His room is probably even messier than he remembers it being.

 

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo mumbles, patting Yifan’s back gently. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

 

Yifan leans his weight atop of Kyungsoo’s head and exhales again. He glad but he cannot voice it, so waits a little for the calm and then pulls away in hopes that Kyungsoo will not pick up on his weird behaviour. When he looks at the raven, he has words on the tip of his tongue but they refuse to be articulated so he ends up looking weirdly anticipant. Noticing this, Kyungsoo is the one who speaks first. As always, he stuns Yifan each time he reaches out to steal a piece of Yifan’s heart.

 

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo smiles up at Yifan.

 

He doesn’t mind the close distance. They have been closer.

 

“Huh,” Yifan inclines his head and blinks rapidly, “ _Thank you_?”

 

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo looks at him questioningly, “For dragging me out. Chanyeol just rocked up and—”

 

Relief breaks on Yifan’s face and chuckles heartily before sighing in relief and resting his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo raises a brow but doesn’t shift away. Instead, he reaches a hand out and rubs soothing circles into the small of Yifan’s back. He’s a little worried and a little confused, but he intends to be there, every step of the way. Perhaps, Yifan’s mind had gone into overdrive and thought too much about the ‘kidnapping’.

 

“Yifan hyung?”

 

“I’m hungry,” Yifan whines a little. “Let’s go home and make some kimchi spaghetti.”

 

Kyungsoo stifles his laughter with a stern expression as he pushes Yifan away. He crosses his arms across his chest. It doesn’t last very long with the way that Yifan’s expression crumbles with fear and worry. Kyungsoo breaks easily under Yifan’s eyes, into warm laughter as he leans his head to drum against Yifan’s chest in amusement. Yifan is a humorous character and Kyungsoo’s never been able to stay angry for long. It’s always easier to smile brightly when it is just the two of them.

 

“You said it was weird,” Kyungsoo finally manages to get the syllables pass his laughter.

 

Yifan’s smile is evident in his voice, “Good weird.”

 

* * *

 

Yifan hooks a firm hand around Kyungsoo’s waist and steadies him, “Why did I agree to this?”

 

Kyungsoo elbows him a little harder than intended but he doesn’t apologise. “We owe Seungsoo hyung.”

 

They look funny in bright red jerseys and ugly work boots as they struggle to balance because of their mismatching height. They are pretty in tune but it is hard to step steadily when Yifan lifts his leg a bit higher than Kyungsoo is used too. When the brunet takes his step, he ends up pulling Kyungsoo along, making their balance unsteady again. They make some progress across the field, but they are still lacking. They’ve stumbled over a couple of times now and the red jerseys are marred in an ugly brown that will stain.

 

“Hyung,” Kyungsoo whines and pulls on Yifan’s sleeve, “Slow down a bit.”

 

Yifan scrunches his face together and watches as the couple beside them advances. He’s good at sports and kind of competitive so he wants to win so that he can lose what he owes Seungsoo. However, when Kyungsoo whines with hands twisted in his shirt, his whole system just stops and the competition is thrown out the window. He ends up waiting patiently, for Kyungsoo to pull his legs along. Somewhere along the way, Kyungsoo’s boots slip off his thin leg and they have to go on without it. The raven whines as his socks become wet but Yifan continues to pull him forward. There is no point going back for it.

 

“C’mon,” Yifan urges gently. “Just a few more steps to go.”

 

They’ve only got three legs today and it isn’t until near the end that they finally manage to slip into a good rhythm and coordination. Even then, with the mismatching limbs, the final step is messy. They cross the line at third place, but Kyungsoo’s knees folds and he dives right into the pool of mud, dragging Yifan along with him. Yifan plants his face into the cold, mushy wet surface and it lathers across his skin like facial products—only messier and not all that helpful for his skin—when he tries to pull his body upright again.

 

“Urgh.”

 

Kyungsoo whines as he tries to get up. His arms flail around until he finds purchase on Yifan’s shoulder. With eyes still closed to keep the mud out of them, Kyungsoo pushes hard, burying Yifan’s face deeper into the sticky substance as he peels himself off the ground. Yifan groans underneath him but the sound is muffled. It isn’t until Kyungsoo is completely steady and has wiped some mud away from his face, does Yifan manages to get back up with the raven’s helping hand.

 

Yifan wants to be angry at the disgusting facial that he is getting, but Kyungsoo’s smile is bright underneath the remaining mud that is on his face. It reminds Yifan of that one time they were ‘fighting blizzards in the forest of bushes’ and he cannot stop the grin that breaks out on his cheeks. Reaching out, he brushes his hand across Kyungsoo’s shoulder before closing his embrace and laughing loudly against Kyungsoo’s pink cheeks, tinted by their athletic efforts.

 

“We came third,” Yifan tells Kyungsoo softly.

 

Kyungsoo shrugs in his arms, “I don’t think Seungsoo hyung really cared.”

 

“Huh.”

 

Yifan’s brain short circuits as he wonders rapidly, like spreading fire, why he had dressed down for the event and why he had bothered getting so dirty for nothing. He really thought that Seungsoo wanted first prize, the grade A Korean beef. However, Kyungsoo laughs, that bright uncontained laughter that brings light to his eyes and draws Yifan’s attention away from his thoughts. At that moment, the brunet decides that if he can see and hear the happiness that Kyungsoo radiates just like this, he will not mind having his ankle tied to Kyungsoo’s, every day for the rest of his life.

 

* * *

 

When Kyungsoo really wants to study, he chooses the university library instead of the local coffee shop. The raven hides himself in the most reclusive corner of the library. In that one corner on the fourth floor, there is a small table and two chairs. Kyungsoo sits in one and uses the other for his bag. His desk is messy as always, littered with books and papers even if he is not using them.

 

When the words on the page start to blur, Kyungsoo rubs his eyes and decides for a moment of rest. He searches his desk for his phone, pockets it for safety and then sets his head on the table for a short nap. The raven isn’t sure how long he is out for but he wakes up more feeling more refreshed than before. Drowsily, he lifts his head off the table and stretches out his limbs. When he finally parts his eyelids, ready to work again, Yifan is in front of him, offering a warm cup of hot chocolate to boost his energy.

 

“Marshmallow?” Kyungsoo whispers almost inaudibly.

 

Yifan nods and earns Kyungsoo’s signature crescent smile.

 

* * *

 

Seungsoo ends up proposing to Minah despite his inability to explain love to Kyungsoo. The whole family is ecstatic for the celebration and preparation takes them by the hand, dragging them from one place to another busily. Even Kyungsoo is swept up in it when he is given the role of best man. It freaks him out a little, but his brother helps him along the way. The day comes sooner than he expects and he finds it more overwhelming than he thinks possible. However, even though there are some tweaks that need to be made here and there, everything falls into place and the day is one filled with happiness.

 

When Kyungsoo’s part is done, he shuffles away from the spotlight. He observes everything from the sideline and makes note of the things that he deems memorable that Seungsoo and Minah may miss because they have to be moving all the time. When they are at centre stage though, Kyungsoo keeps his eyes on them because they radiate and shine the most. They are bright, laughing at jokes that pass and being polite to others on the dance floor. When Kyungsoo finds that they are gliding with endless smiles on their faces, something hits hard.

 

Kyungsoo finds himself tearing his eyes away from the couple for a moment and turns to study Yifan who’s immensely taken in by the event. He tilts his head and catches Yifan at the angle that makes him look like he is glowing, still as beautiful and pretty as he has always been in Kyungsoo’s eyes. There is a cheer in the background that fades as Kyungsoo’s chest constricts. He feels like he is breaking little by little until Yifan turns and catches his gaze. Yifan’s marble eyes disappear under his warm smile as he lifts a hand to wave. Kyungsoo’s heart thuds loudly in his chest and he staggers backwards, knocking into the leg of the table. The pain is there but he feels so incredibly happy, the contradiction has him panicking.

 

“Shit,” he mumbles, turning away and placing a hand on his chest to calm his racing heart. “Shit.”

 

* * *

 

“You’ve been weird lately, Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo jumps as Yifan settles a hot chocolate in front of him. Kyungsoo mumbles a small word of gratitude and hugs the mug between his hands. He looks at the froth on top of the cup and stares at it blankly, not asking whether there is a marshmallow in there. The missing behaviour gives Yifan even more of a reason to worry.

 

“Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo jerks his head up and nearly knocks the mug over with clumsy hands, “Huh... sorry, what?”

 

Yifan frowns and leans across the table, places a hand on Kyungsoo’s forehead to check his temperature. He holds his hand for a moment and Kyungsoo stiffens under his touch. As usual, Yifan’s hand is cool but soft and gentle so Kyungsoo doesn’t think of pulling away. He just squirms a little, in fear that Yifan will notice how his skin heats and hear how his heart races in his chest, singing much louder than he deems is normal.

 

“You’re not sick,” Yifan tells him, retracting his hand. “Is something bothering you?”

 

 _Yes._ “No.”

 

The brunet clicks his tongue but Kyungsoo decides to hides behind the cup. Yifan’s words clog up and he cannot push as Kyungsoo lifts the mug to his lips. The raven presses a gentle kiss, inhales the intoxicating sweet scent and sips. “Marshmallow?”

 

Yifan smiles, “Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo still doesn’t get it. He thinks that falling in love is something more, much more than this. He thinks that it will feel like jumping off for bungee or riding the world’s fastest and highest rollercoaster, but it is nothing of the sort. Instead, by the time that Kyungsoo realises that he is in love, he is already safely out in the middle of the water. It rocks back and forth but it is calm and soft, lulling him with peace and happiness. Kyungsoo continues to float along easily, simply and he _is_ content, but it confuses him.

 

He shares with Jongdae.

 

Jongdae listens, hums and highlights the notes in his textbook. He ducks his head every now and then and parts his lips to reread some text to consolidate it. Kyungsoo eyes him, narrowing his gaze and parting his bow lips only to stop when Jongdae drops the highlighter in his hand and looks up from his book.

 

“You’ve been reading too much literature,” Jongdae points out flatly.

 

Kyungsoo sends him a glare. “What would you know?”

 

Jongdae raises a brow and then shrugs nonchalantly. “Baek.”

 

Kyungsoo’s heart stops for a moment as Jongdae lowers his gaze again and begins to scan the book. When he hears it again, it is loud because the library is not deadly silent. In all honestly, he hadn’t noticed. Jongdae doesn’t often give personal information away but Kyungsoo must have looked pretty miserable to hear the words slip out of the elder’s lips.

 

Kyungsoo reflects on the events surrounding Baekhyun and Jongdae carefully and everything starts to make sense. He sees it all now that he has the information. They love effortlessly with gentle and subtle touches of hand, shy smiles and easy conversation. What Kyungsoo has now isn’t all that different. When realisation hits, Kyungsoo’s mouth drops open a little and Jongdae lifts his head from the book and smiles.

 

“See?”

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo has a few chunky textbooks within his hands as he exits the library. His bag is fuller than usual, so he’s got a few extra on his hands. He makes his way down the stairs slowly, tipping on his toes and looking over his piles of book to make sure that he keeps his balance. He slows for a moment when he hears hushed whispers beneath the stairs. When he decides to start walking again because he shouldn’t butt into other people’s business, Yifan’s voice reaches his ear and he remembers Seungsoo’s words of how popular staircase confessions are.

 

There’s some shuffling the background and he can mentally see Yifan scratching the back of his neck nervously. Kyungsoo bites down on his lips, blocks out the sound as he tries to move on. He’s never listened in on another’s confession before and all he wants to do is get away. The raven does not feel comfortable intruding. However, when he hears Yifan’s voice again, he misses a step and comes tumbling down the stairs with a loud yelp.

 

The clatter puts the conversation under the stairs to a halt. Kyungsoo rolls down the stairs like a ball. The books in his hands go flying as his reflexes automatically try to save him. Only it fails, because he is jerked in all sorts of direction as he comes tumbling down. The books in his bag press into his back harshly, pulling groans and yelps out of his lips until he is finally slapped against hard tiles at the bottom of the steps. Everything spins around him so he cannot get up to leave. Before he knows it, Kyungsoo is pulled gently to an upright position and Yifan’s face is pressed closed to his, hands cupping his cheeks as he checks for wounds.

 

“Sorry,” Yifan apologises but doesn’t even spare the girl a glance. “You ‘right, Kyungsoo?”

 

Kyungsoo makes a noncommittal sound because he cannot think of anything intelligent to say. Yifan is rubbing circles into his back soothingly as he lowers his voice. He doesn’t give Kyungsoo a headache and add to the dull throbbing pain. They stay silent for a while before Yifan gathers Kyungsoo’s spare books and shoves them into his messenger bag.

 

“Wha—” Kyungsoo knits his brows together, “I’ve got it.”

 

As if he is mocking Kyungsoo, Yifan presses a gentle hand to his ankle and watches with pain on his face as Kyungsoo’s eyes screw shut, face contorting as he tries to hold back his cry. The brunet scowls but he moves around Kyungsoo gently, shoving the messenger bag to his side and then promptly pulling Kyungsoo onto his back. The raven protests, but Yifan doesn’t relent.

 

“The person with the twisted ankle shouldn’t complain about the help he is getting.”

 

Kyungsoo’s parted lips shut instantly and he bites down the protest. He doesn’t want to go back on his own words and the fight leaves him as he finds comfort. There is no more pressure on his ankle and it is just Yifan so he doesn’t have to worry about keeping up an image. Yifan hums softly and tells Kyungsoo to relax as they make a slow exit of the university for home.

 

“Why’d you do that?” Kyungsoo mumbles into the crook of Yifan’s neck.

 

The brunet just laughs at him as he continues walking home slowly. He wants to steal Kyungsoo’s time for a little longer. Kyungsoo whines as he sits comfortably on Yifan’s back. He remembers the days when he was taller than Yifan, when he was stronger and when he was the one that was giving out piggy back rides and not the other way around. The brunet listens to all of his complaints and then laughs animatedly, amused. He remembers them too but one memory in particular stands out from the rest.

 

Yifan says warmly. “You have to take responsibility.”

 

Kyungsoo’s face becomes his signature blank, eyes growing wide and expression relaxes as he searches his memory. He’s promised a lot of things and he remembers them all. It is just a matter of finding which one that fits the situation. Kyungsoo searches his brain but too many things come to mind and muddle with his thoughts. It doesn’t help that he is pressed up against Yifan’s warmth and cannot stop being happy about the fact that Yifan is here with him now.

 

When he stays silent, Yifan prompts him. “You must not think I’m pretty anymore.”

 

Kyungsoo snorts but doesn’t deny or confirm. “Girls want to marry you!”

 

He kicks his feet in protest, thinking that Yifan will drop him because he is feed up with the weight and the pain that Kyungsoo is causing. However, no matter how much he pouts and kicks, Yifan doesn’t loosen his grip. Instead, he hoists Kyungsoo up a bit more for comfort and continues on his way merrily, at a slow pace.

 

“Yeah,” Yifan shrugs, “But I want to marry you.”

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo finishes, voice firmer now than it had been when he started. The crowd before Kyungsoo bursts into cheer. Seungsoo stands by with eyes like a waterfall. He cannot even clap because he’s busy wiping his tears away. Instead, it is their best friends that clap the loudest and cheer brightly with their vocal talents. They don’t have a lot of photographs but Kyungsoo remembers it all. Yifan will tell the story a little differently but it ends the same. Kyungsoo just continues to smile as the cheering mellows out leaving their guests to settle back comfortably into the seat. They still have a long way to go.

 

“Well,” Yifan smiles while holding onto Kyungsoo’s hand firmly and handing over the last piece of his heart. “Let me tell you about us.”

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there were any errors in there, I just... yeah.  
> There is an extra posted [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1068984/chapters/2380246).


End file.
